


Sex Through the Ages

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Other, Running Away, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: another square of the good omens bingo - my family have made me feel like shit so guess who's writing.this fills the square "sex through the ages"
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sex Through the Ages

Beelzebub and Gabriel’s relationship has always been hard to hide. _How could they justify their persecution of Aziraphale and Crowley when they’re doing the exact same thing?_

Their relationship got rocky when Armageddon came around, Heaven and Hell were so focussed on their leaders that they got no time to themselves. Beelzebub handled it particularly well, in spite of their love for the affection that Gabriel is always willing to give.

In fact, as Beelzebub sits on their throne, they can’t help but think back to the few times that they’ve actually made love. It’s rare, though it’s not uncommon.

* * *

The first time was before Beelzebub’s fall. Both Gabriel and Beelzebub remember the time before The Great Fall. Beelzebub and Gabriel’s relationship was new, as new as Adam and Eve.

They had been walking through some forested area, their hands had brushed together until eventually, they were openly holding each other’s hands. Beelzebub had made the first move, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. It was a small action, but Gabriel had led it into a kiss, which deepened until Gabriel was pushing Beelzebub against the nearest tree.

They made love under Her watchful eyes, before falling asleep curled around each other. When Gabriel awoke, Beelzebub was no longer beside him, and angels were falling from the sky. Beelzebub can’t quite remember much from that time, they can’t even remember their name, the fall was so traumatic that they have blocked all memories of that time.

It took them a while to remember Gabriel and the relationship that they shared. When the memories came rolling back, Beelzebub was taken aback. They were scared too. It filled in a number of blanks in their mind, though the main one was where their memory of being held and curled together under the summer sun originated.

It took Beelzebub even longer to build the courage to talk to Gabriel. They sent a letter, arranging a meeting in a small village close to London, away from any knowing eyes. Beelzebub was lounging on a bench when Gabriel arrived. The memories came flooding back to them both as their eyes met, and Beelzebub could see that it had the same effect on Gabriel as it did on them.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, neither of them quite knew what to say until eventually, Gabriel looked over.

“Do you remember it too?” He murmured, before looking back to the floor.

“Why do you think I called you here” Beelzebub responded, though they also looked to the floor. It felt as though they couldn’t make eye contact with each other, and neither of them entirely knew how to respond.

Beelzebub was surprised when Gabriel’s hand slid into their own, and for a brief moment, everything felt right in the world. Beelzebub smiled slightly, and on the small bench, in the small village, the relationship was thrust forward.

But the first time they made love following the fall wasn’t until years later, sometime in the 1600s, to be precise. They had somehow managed to get a few days away from their responsibilities.

They met up at a hotel, in what’s now Yorkshire. They spent a few hours making out until eventually, Gabriel deepened it and Beelzebub was more than willing to submit. Gabriel had worshipped their body, and the love that emanated from the room could be felt for miles around. 

Of course, the locals weren’t happy about it. But there was nothing that could be done to stop the pair, so instead, the locals tried to carry on with their days.

* * *

Sex has generally been a common occurrence between Beelzebub and Gabriel throughout the ages, in spite of everything that’s happened.

Armageddon may have added a few extra hurdles for the years leading up to it. Gabriel never thought he’d use the phrase “cock-blocked” but that’s very much what he is. He misses Beelzebub, he longs to have them in his arms again, it doesn’t even need to be sexual now.

Armageddon is coming soon though, and Gabriel isn’t sure how much longer he can last. Beelzebub’s letters seem to be saying the same thing – they’re struggling with the loneliness.

Gabriel scrawls a quick letter – a time, date, and location, and sends it to Hell. He’s still not entirely sure how he’s able to send them and not get questioned. A few moments later, Uriel and Michael walk in, immediately ruining his mood.

Eventually, they leave but it takes far too long, and Gabriel has to make up an excuse as to where he needs to be. He stuffs the letter in his pocket before leaving Heaven.

* * *

He makes his way down to earth, to the hotel that they frequent. Beelzebub is already there when he arrives, waiting on the bed with a can of soda.

“My love” Gabriel murmurs, pulling them into an embrace. Beelzebub smiles into the hug, resting their head on his shoulder until eventually, Gabriel kisses them. Beelzebub submits under his touch, laying back against the bed.

As the kissing deepens, clothing is tossed aside until they’re both naked. Gabriel shifts until he’s on his knees, raking his eyes over Beelzebub.

“What I’d give to run away with you…” He murmurs, his eyes flickering away.

“After Armageddon, we can arrange it” Beelzebub murmurs, reaching up to take Gabriel’s hand in their own. Gabriel smiles slightly, looking down to them. He doesn’t say anything, yet a thousand words are spoken. Instead of trying to find a response, Beelzebub pulls him into a soft, languid kiss.

Gabriel moans lowly, his knees giving way beneath him. He falls against Beelzebub, though they’re not complaining. Instead, they wrap their legs around Gabriel and roll their hips against him for the briefest of moments. Gabriel moans lowly as his head drops against the pillow.

“My love” He whispers.

“I don’t think…” He trails off. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Then don’t… It’s been too long” Beelzebub responds, biting their lip as their eyes meet Gabriel’s. His eyes are frenzied, he looks almost scared. Beelzebub shifts until they can sit up, and Gabriel sits up too. Beelzebub takes Gabriel’s hand in their own. For a few moments, they sit in comfortable silence.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asks, his eyes flickering over to Beelzebub. They nod and smile slightly.

“It’s been so long, dove. And we won’t get that much time together once Armageddon is here” Beelzebub responds. They smile slightly, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. He nods, turning to face them. It feels like their first time all over again. There’s nervousness and shaky hand movements. Beelzebub smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips.

It starts off slow, but the kisses get deeper and deeper until eventually, Gabriel is kneeling above Beelzebub again. They trace their hands over the muscles in Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel presses a soft kiss to their neck, though he’s quickly getting somewhat rougher and biting down until there’s a purpling bruise. Beelzebub’s head falls back against the pillow, their mouth opening in a lost moan. Gabriel chuckles slightly, repeating the action while he trails his hand down their body.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, again. As he sits back, he rakes his eyes over the littering of bruises on Beelzebub’s neck. They whimper and nod, spreading their legs to accommodate him.

“My love” Gabriel murmurs, stroking one finger through their folds. Beelzebub grips at the pillow beneath their head as they let out a low moan that has Gabriel repeating the action. He chuckles slightly, pressing a warm kiss to the hollow of their throat. One finger turns into two as Gabriel teases Beelzebub, pushing them closer and closer to the edge.

“Dove, please” Beelzebub begs. Their legs part further as their hips lift, and Gabriel grins.

“You beg so nicely” He muses. Beelzebub flushes red, biting their lip. Gabriel gets on board though, reaching over to pull a condom from his coat pocket. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“You just keep that in there, huh” They smirk.

“Only when I’m coming to see you” He responds. Beelzebub smiles slightly, their eyes flickering away from Gabriel’s.

“I’m serious… it’s only you” Gabriel comments. Beelzebub smiles slightly, though it’s clear that they don’t know how to respond to Gabriel. He leans down and kisses them gently.

“It’s only ever been you” He promises. Beelzebub pulls Gabriel into a tight hug, a small smile covering their face.

“I love you” They whisper. Gabriel smiles, stroking his fingers over the mutilated skin of their shoulder blades. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to their neck before shifting to sit back on the bed. He watches as Beelzebub curls up at his side. Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“Are you sure you want to run away after Armageddon? It’s very tempting to leave now” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub smiles.

“I thought temptations were Hell’s thing” They chuckle. Gabriel smiles, though he doesn’t respond.

“We can, I’m ready to leave whenever you are” They add. Gabriel smiles widely. Before they leave, there’s one thing that he wants, no needs, to do.

He leans down and kisses them deeply.

“My love” He murmurs. Beelzebub smiles into the kisses, stroking their hands up through Gabriel’s hair. He moans lowly, his hips jerking down to Beelzebub’s. They chuckle slightly, sitting back to pause the kisses. Gabriel smiles, pulling the condom close again. He rolls it on, biting his lip as he looks up at Beelzebub.

“Are you sure?” He asks. Beelzebub reaches down and squeezes Gabriel’s hand.

“Yes, dove” They respond. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to their ankle as he wraps their leg around his waist. He sinks in, his head resting on Beelzebub’s chest as he bites his lip, trying to hide his moans from the world around them. Beelzebub pulls him into a deep kiss, wrapping their legs around his hips.

Gabriel builds a punishing rhythm that has Beelzebub moaning louder and louder. Gabriel lets out quiet grunts as he gets closer and closer to the edge, and he’s not sure that he’ll be able to hold off. Beelzebub doesn’t seem too upset by that though.

“Fuck…” Beelzebub moans, their head falling back as they grip the pillow behind them. Gabriel chuckles.

“I’m close” He breathes. Beelzebub nods, though they can’t get any words out. Gabriel chuckles slightly, a breathy chuckle that has Beelzebub smiling too.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers, reaching up to squeeze Beelzebub’s hand.

“I love you too, dove. So much… So fuckin’ much” They moan, squeezing Gabriel’s hand almost painfully as they came with a low moan. Gabriel chuckles and grips their hips as he gets closer to the edge, and barely a moment passes before he’s coming. Gabriel groans, and somehow has the sense of mind to pull out and move aside before he falls onto the bed.

Beelzebub rolls over to face Gabriel, a small smile on their face. He strokes his thumb over their cheek, brushing over their lips.

“Run away with me?” Gabriel asks, though he isn’t hopeful. He isn’t entirely sure why he’s asked it. But it’s out now, and he can’t go back in time.

“Okay,” Beelzebub responds, resting their head on Gabriel’s chest. He smiles, rather taken aback by their response.

“Okay?” He asks. Beelzebub nods and smiles.

“Okay,” They promise.

* * *

Gabriel squeezes their hand as he pulls them into a tight, crushing hug. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, stroking their fingers through his hair.

“I love you” They murmur.

“I know you do; I love you too. I’ve always loved you, my love, since long before the fall” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub smiles slightly, their eyes flickering away for a brief moment. They look back to Gabriel and hug him tightly.

“Star crossed lovers… ” Beelzebub murmurs, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. He chuckles and hugs them back as he lays beside them on the bed.

Sure, there are things that they should be doing, but for now, they don't matter. The only thing that matters is each other.


End file.
